


Only Ever Kissed Lying Down

by yerdua



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Lazy Saturday, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 16:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yerdua/pseuds/yerdua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras and Grantaire spend their Saturday morning together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Ever Kissed Lying Down

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at E/R, so I thought I'd start off lightly with some fluff. Featuring Patria the rabbit. Woo hoo, give comments and such.

Grantaire woke up with his cheek pressed flat against his pillow and his neck in a great amount of discomfort. He turned on his side swiftly to come face to face with Enjolras (more of right up in his face), who apparently was wide awake. Cue Grantaire's masculine shriek and dramatic tumble onto the floor.

Enjolras sighed heavily and shifted from his place as Grantaire scrambled up to the bed, grabbing at the mattress. "Morning, 'Taire." he said, leaning over to caress his cheek. Grantaire wriggled his way over to Enjolras and pressed a kiss to his lips.

"Morning Apollo." he replied, rubbing his nose on Enjolras's. Enjolras grimaced at the oily feeling and pulled away. "As much as I love you, R, please wash your face." Grantaire pulled a face and groaned. "But it just ruins the Saturday morning vibe!" 

"We aren't doing anything until you wash your face and brush your teeth."

Grumbling, Grantaire rose up from the haven of pillows and Enjolras to pad to _their_ bathroom. After finishing what was instructed of him as well as some personal matters, he jumped onto Enjolras and attacked him with kisses. Enjolras let a smile slip, and tangled his fingers into the mess of curls. Grantaire had actually been putting more effort into his appearance nowadays, so instead of a bush, his hair was a sufficiently sized accumulation of curls. 

After soaking up each other's presence, the two were now cuddled up together silently. Grantaire's hard rested near Enjolras's neck on his shoulder, and Enjoras was busying himself with tracing circles around Grantaire's shoulder.

"So," Grantaire started. "what's the plan for today?"

"I was hoping we could just stay home-

Home. The word was so familiar yet so foreign. Grantaire had never truly felt like he had one until he met Les Amis, and of course moved in with Enjolras. 

"-and maybe watch some movies, cuddle. I haven't gotten much alone time with you this week."

Grantaire grinned, moving his head deeper into Enjolras's neck. "Sounds great." Enjolras sighed, pulling Grantaire closer into his chest.

"Though I'm honestly getting hungry, R, I've been awake for two hours now watching you."

"Aww, how very Edward Cullen of you, Enjy." replied Grantaire as he pecked Enjolras's collarbone. Enjolras rolled his eyes and sat up, ignoring Grantaire's whines and needy paws at his back. "Oh hush, we have plenty of cuddle time on our sofa after we eat." Enjolras said, biting back a smile as he said 'our.'

Grantaire gave a 'meh' and stood, pulling on a pair of Enjolras's boxers and one of his own baggy shirts. Enjolras was fully dressed, of course, in loose flannel pants and a tight fitted shirt. His blonde curls weren't gold from the lack of sunshine, but they were mussed, just how Grantaire liked them.

They soon found out that it was a rainy Saturday from Jehan's urgent all caps texts about moving his flower pots on the balcony before they overflowed. Enjolras texted him back not to worry, because the flowers were already moved from his and Grantaire's stargazing picnic last night.

Patria hopped over to the pair, twitching her nose. Enjolras beamed down at her and cradled her into his arms, stroking her fur. Grantaire fetched her feeder full of rabbit food, and set it on the floor. She jumped out of Enjolras's embrace and hungrily assaulted the plastic container.

Grantaire set off to making coffee and Enjolras to burning their toast. Grantaire thought it'd be a good idea to seduce Enjolras as he possessively monitored his whole wheat bread, resulting in a very angry Enjolras once he saw the blackened pieces of toast. Grantaire made them bacon as an apology.

They ate their breakfasts with their ankles brushing under the table, then feet rubbing against calves. They departed into the living room after Enjolras put their dishes in the sink and Grantaire returned the milk, Nutella, and peanut butter into the cabinets. Grantaire hurriedly crawled into Enjolras's lap, tangling their legs together and pressing Enjolras's hand into his mouth. Enjolras held Grantaire tightly, burying his face into his curls.

Grantaire flicked on their TV, then turned over. "What should we watch?"

"V for-

"Don't you fucking dare, Enjy, I have watched that at least twenty times."

"Fine…what if we went all sappy and put in the Notebook? Jehan and Courf left their copy here the other night."

"…Alright then."

As they neared the end of the movie, it was surprisingly Enjolras who was crying, not Grantaire. The credits rolled down, and Grantaire lay flat on his back to brush Enjolras's tears away. "Oh, love, don't cry." Enjolras shook his head and kissed Grantaire soundly. "It…it got me thinking that one day I might just lose you when we're old and wrinkly."

Grantaire's heart twisted into a sailor's knot at the idea that Enjolras would actually stay with him for that long. "You're actually considering putting up with me forever?" 

Enjolras sighed. "I fucking love you, Taire. You're everything I need." 

"Love you too." Grantaire grinned, pulling Enjolras in for a much needed kiss. Their mouths opened up to each other, tongues slipping inside. Grantaire's hands cupped Enjolras's cheeks, thumbs running over them. Enjolras's ran up and down Grantaire's back, the other resting in his hair. The pair fused into each other, calves rubbing, every inch of their torsos touching.

There was always something Enjolras loved about kissing Grantaire. Maybe it was the fact that he made it feel as though nothing mattered, not even his revolutionary plans, not even homework. Maybe it was because Grantaire was so darn lovable and cuddly. Maybe it was that he simply loved Grantaire with every fiber of his being.

Patria then decided to jump onto the couch and next to Grantaire, curling into a ball and staring up at them. Enjolras smiled, rubbing Patria's back. "Once we're done with her, want to go to the bedroom to continue the make out session? I'm all emotional and fuzzy."

"You think you actually have to ask." snorted Grantaire.

**Author's Note:**

> V for Vendetta is amazing, by the way. Go watch it.
> 
> I think there should be more fluff in the Enjolras/Grantaire tag.


End file.
